Modern computing and display technologies have facilitated the development of systems for so called “virtual reality” (“VR”) or “augmented reality” (“AR”) experiences, wherein digitally reproduced images or portions thereof are presented to a viewer in a manner wherein they seem to be, or may be perceived as, real. A VR scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information without transparency to other actual real-world visual input; an AR scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information as an augmentation to visualization of the actual world around the viewer.
Despite the progress made in these display technologies, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to augmented reality systems, particularly, display systems.